1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to ornaments worn around the neck, specifically to posterior neck ornaments and attachments.
2. Description of the Related Art
Ornaments worn around the neck are generally referred to as a necklace. Necklaces may be of many different structural configurations, thick or thin, rigid or flexible, solid or hollow, heavy or light, smooth or disjointed and continuously coupled or attachably connected. Necklaces may be used in combination with a pendant of any kind or other jewelry to enhance their ornamental appeal. But, whatever the design, whatever the configuration, a necklace, as up to now conceived, must remain around the wearer's neck. A necklace ordinarily forms a closed loop encircling and thus latching on to the neck.
Many necklaces and other body adornments may be designed so that the decorative ornament such as a pendant, trinket or bauble is movably attached to the chain, string, leather strand, beads or other material that a person may wear around their neck or other body part such as the wrist, arm, leg, ankle, waist and the like. The decorative ornament is often attached to the necklace by a ring or similar attaching means that allows the chain, string, leather strand, beads or the like to move freely though the ring or similar attaching means. When a person places the necklace or other body adornment around their neck or other body part, the coupling device which fastens the two ends of the necklace together has a tendency to creep or walk from it's initial position at the back of the wearer's neck to the front of the wearer's body, often coming to rest adjacent to the decorative ornament such as a pendant, trinket or bauble that may be attached to the necklace.
Even in necklaces where the decorative ornament is attached to the chain, string, leather strand, beads or similar material in a manner that holds the decorative ornament in a fixed position relative to the chain or similar material, the coupling device or fastening means at the back of the neck has a tendency to creep or walk around to the front of the wearer's body. The result is a displaced decorative ornament or, in the extreme, reversal of the initial position of the coupling device and the decorative ornament.
In both types of necklaces, those with movably attached decorative ornaments and those with fixed decorative ornaments, creeping or walk-around of the coupling device from the back of the neck to the front of the neck leads to unsightly body adornment and frustration of the wearer in having to constantly readjust the necklace to its proper orientation. The creeping or walk-around problem has been observed in other types of body adornments as well such as bracelets, anklets, waist chains and the like.
What is needed is a neck ornament, or neck ornament attachment which resists displacement from a person's back location. Additionally needed is a neck ornament or attachment which tends to keep a coupling device centered behind the neck or back of the wearer. Also needed is a neck ornament or attachment which enhances the decorative value of the neck ornament.